You Must Be Joking aka Kim's Villains are Idiots
by RiddlePanda
Summary: Monkey Fist and Ron get kidnapped by the rest of the villains. Unfortunately, what they don't know will definitly hurt them.


****

YOU MUST BE JOKING

AKA KIM'S VILLAINS ARE IDIOTS

I had a thought that maybe the rest of the villains don't know that Monkey Fist and Monty Fiske are the same person. So I've decided to write a story about it.

This story takes place after Regretful Choices, i.e., Ron is living with Monty.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

Rush Hour is owned by the people who own the movie.

Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama.

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Squaresoft.

Lizzie McGuire is owned by Disney.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Monty, can we watch something else?" Ron grumbled. "It's my house, so you live by my rules and I always get to watch what I want to." Monty smirked back. "But we've seen this movie about two hundred times! You can only watch Rush Hour so many times you know." "I like Jackie Chan." "Well so do I but I can recite the movie from heart. That's a bad thing to do you know." "Fine. What do you want to watch?" "Dragon Ball Z." "You are SO weird."

Just as Ron went to pop in one of the Dragon Ball Z DVDs, an explosion erupted from the room beside them and large gray henchmen busted into the room and grabbed Ron and Monty. They began to struggle. "What is the meaning of this?!" Monty yelled. "Our boss Professor Dementor, wants the most richest people in the world to help him with his new plan. You're coming with us." The henchmen tied them up and threw them in their jet.

Once they got to Dementor's hideout, the henchmen threw Monty and Ron in a cage and a few minutes later, Dementor walked out, followed by the other villains. "Ah, Lord Monty Fiske, a pleasure to meet you. As my henchmen have told you, we need you to give us your money so we can buy the parts for our new doomsday device. The Senior's have already given their share of the money, so now it's your turn." "And if I refuse?" "Then your little friend will have some "alterations" done to him by our lovely geneticist Amy." DNAmy walked up. "Yes Dementor?" "Give Fiske ten minutes. If he doesn't comply then grab his friend and do whatever you want to him." "Yes sir."

The rest of the villains left the room and DNAmy walked up to the cage. "I can't believe it! I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were going to kidnap you too." she grabbed Monty's hands. "Dementor took power quickly and said that if any of us defied him, he would make us regret it." "What are we going to do?" Ron asked. Monty looked at DNAmy then Ron. "Wait a minute, why wasn't I called? I'm a villain too, or was." "Well, Shego said that you were in jail because you stayed with Kim's sidekick when he got hurt." Amy replied. "Uh, you mean me?" Ron asked. "You know what? I don't think Dementor or the others know I'm really Monkey Fist. In fact the three of us are the only ones that know who I really am. I say we mess with their minds." "What do you have in mind, Monty?" Amy asked. "Well, I don't know, but by the time I get through with them, they'll know we mean business. _Monkey _business to be precise."

About twenty minutes later, Dementor and the villains came back. "So DNAmy, what did our friend Fiske say, or did you turn his friend into something more desirable?" "Um, actually, there's a problem, Dementor." "What?!" "Me." Monkey Fist stepped out of the shadows behind DNAmy. "How dare you have an evil plan without me?" "Well, we thought that you were in jail." Duff Killigan piped up. "No, I wasn't in jail. I was quietly sitting at home when I got a distress call from my very, VERY good friend, Lord Monty Fiske, saying that he and his friend had been kidnapped, so I came here to save them and to fight you. And even though I am a bad guy, it ticks me off when my friends are involved in something they don't want to do."

"What are you going to do Monkey Boy?!" Dementor sneered. "It's Monkey Fist and it's not what I'm going to do, it's what my friend's friend is going to do to you. I'm glad Monty is gone so he doesn't see what we've planned for you. Oh, Ron. Come on out!" A giant beaver-like creature came out of the shadows. The villains got a glance at the creature that used to be Ron. "It's…it's the squeeb!" Gill yelled. Ron and Monkey Fist began to thrash the villains until they got each one into the cage they were previously held in. Once they locked the cage, Amy turned Ron back into himself and the two walked over to Monkey Fist. "I guess I'll be on my way and tell Monty to come back now that it's safe. No doubt he's called the police by now." Monkey Fist walked out of the room.

About five minutes later, Monty came back into the room, dressed in what he had worn when he was kidnapped. "I'm glad to see these ruffians have been dealt with. I've called the police and they are on their way." About ten minutes later, the police came. They approached Monty, Ron and Amy. "Uh, Mr. Fiske, you know that is DNAmy beside you, right?" "No actually this is her good twin sister May and a good friend of mine." Monty replied. "Oh, okay, well sorry you and your friends were kidnapped. Hope there are no hard feelings." "There are none, but could you give me and my friends a ride home?" "Of course, Mr. Fiske."

A few hours later, Monty, Ron and Amy were on Monty's living room couch watching Rush Hour again. "Hey Monty?" "We're not changing the movie." "No, not that! I just can't believe none of the villains know your Monkey Fist. That's just really sad." "I know. Which proves that none of them are fit to be criminals." "I think I'll retire from crime too. Stay here." Amy piped in. "The more the merrier. I mean let's see, we have a monkey obsessed lord, a teenager who is kind of scared of monkeys whose been dumped by his partner and best friend, a faithful servant that is okay with everything that goes on, monkey ninjas, and monkey Heartless from the game Kingdom Hearts, so having a Cuddle Buddy obsessed geneticist isn't going to matter. We're all weirdoes here." Ron laughed. "Too true." Monty said. They all sat back, called their minions and watched the rest of Rush Hour. 

As for the villains, they went to jail but got out the next day because Kim let them out because she was bored and she always got them out so that she would have a show so they wouldn't have to cancel her show because it got boring and they would have to show more Lizzie McGuire which Kim Possible hates with a vengeance because Hillary Duff is so annoying. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this story sucks to me in my opinion. I should have spent more time on this story because it seems to fast to me. So if I get flamed it's my own fault, but hopefully my reviewers will forgive me and not flame me. I mean writers have to have one bad story, right? Right? Don't hurt me….please?


End file.
